elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Quests (Skyrim)
As in all Elder Scrolls games, there are many quests, and different quest types. Main Quest (See: Main Quest (Skyrim)) Act I **Unbound - "I've been captured by the empire and been sentenced to death alongside Stormcloaks rebels. We were being taken to Helgen, but before I could be executed a Dragon appeared and attacked the town. I need to find a way out of the town." **Before the Storm **Bleak Falls Barrow **Dragon Rising **The Way of the Voice **The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller Act II **A Blade In The Dark **Diplomatic Immunity **A Cornered Rat **Alduin's Wall **The Throat of the World **Elder Knowledge **Alduin's Bane Act III **The Fallen **Paarthurnax **Unending **The World-Eater's Eyrie **Sovngarde **Dragonslayer **Epilogue Faction Quests * Dark Brotherhood ** Delayed Burial ** Innocence Lost ** With Friends Like These... ** Sanctuary ** Sentenced to Death ** Whispers In The Dark ** The Silence Has Been Broken ** Bound Until Death ** Breaching Security ** The Cure For Madness ** Recipe For Disaster ** To Kill An Empire ** Death Incarnate ** Hail Sithis! ** Dark Brotherhood Side Contracts ** Destroy the Dark Brotherhood ** Where You Hang Your Enemy's Head * The College of Winter’s Hold ** First Lessons ** Under Saarthal ** Hitting the Books ** Good Intentions ** Revealing the Unseen ** Containment ** The Staff of Magnus ** The Eye of Magnus * The Companions ** Take Up Arms ** Proving Honor ** The Silver Hand ** Blood's Honor ** Purity of Revenge ** Glory of the Dead * Thieves Guild ** An Influx of Immigrants ** A Chance Arrangement ** Taking Care of Business ** Loud and Clear ** Dampened Spirits ** Scoundrel's Folly ** Speaking With Silence ** Hard Answers * Greybeards ** * The Blades ** * The Bards College ** * Temple Quests ** Civil War Quests: The brewing Civil War in Skyrim is between two main factions, the Imperials and the Stormcloaks. Both sides are essentially the same, with plenty of actors throughout the region relaying the evils of both sides. Minor factions, especially in Whiterun between the Battle-Born and Grey-Manes, exist throughout the empire. Should you decide to officially take sides, killing one or the other may do something to your gameplay. Imperial: *Joining the Legion *The Jagged Crown *Message To Whiterun *Defense of Whiterun *Reunification of Skyrim Stormcloaks: Joining the Stormcloaks The Jagged Crown Foresworn: *The foresworn conspiracy *Escape from the Cidhna mine Radiant Storyline Quests: *Dark Brotherhood ** *The College of Winterhold ** *Thieves Guild **A Chance Arrangement **Taking Care of Business **Loud and Clear *The Companions ** Daedric Quests * The Black Star * Daedric Prince Peryite * The Break of Dawn * Daedric Prince Sanguine * The Only Cure * Ill Met By Moonlight - "I met Sinding, a werewolf that the Daedric Lord Hircine had punished by preventing his transformations. I helped kill him as a service to Hircine, and have been rewarded with Savior's Hide." * Daedric Prince Mehrune Dagon * The House of Horrors * A Daedra's Best Friend * Waking Nightmare * The Mind of Madness Miscellaneous Quests Sorted by place of acquisition: hold/town, city or place Eastmarch *Windhelm Falkreath Hold *Falkreath (City) ** Gather 10 bear pelts for Temba Wide-Arms (x/10) ** Locate Reyda's remains Haafingar *Solitude **Light's Out! Hjaalmarch *Morthal **Assist the people of Hjaalmarch (x/3) *Saarthal **Forbidden Legend The Pale *Dawnstar The Reach *Markarth (City) the Rift *Ivarstead *Largashbur **Bring one Mammoth Tusk to Ysolda *Riften **Bring 10 fire salts to Balimund (x/10) **Help Wylandriah organize ***Retrieve Wylandriah's Soul Gem ***Retrieve Wylandriah's Ingot ***Retrieve Wylandriah's Spoon **Pick up Harrald's Sword from Balimund **Report Sarthis Idren to the Jarl of Riften **Embarrass it) ***Obtain a Mark of Dibella from Indaryn ***Obtain a Mark of Dibella from Hofgrir ***Obtain a Mark of Dibella from Bolli **Help Madesi with his business ***Find 2 flawless sapphires for Madesi (x/2) ***Find a mammoth tusk for Madesi (x/1) ***Find gold ore for Madesi (x/1) **Deliver the purchase agreement to Kleppr in Markath *Shor's Stone Whiterun Hold *Whiterun **Missing in Action **In My Time on Need *Riverwood **The Golden Claw Winterhold Hold *Winterhold (City) **Find Helm of Winterhold inside Yngol Barrow *Winterhold, College **Find the copy of Souls, Black and White *Global **A Night to Remember **Visit the museum in Dawnstar **Investigate the Bards College **Dragon Bounties ***Northwind Summit ***Autumnwatch Tower **Find words of power quests ***Find the Word of Power in Folgunthur Unsorted **Kill the bandit leader lovated at Silent Moons Camp **Find Amren's Family Sword inside Redoran's Retreat **Find Red Eagle's sword **Talk to Mikael about Carlotta **Deliver Adanato's Book to Giraud **Find Queen Freydis's Sword inside Cronvangr Hall **Go to Endon in Markath and pick up the item **Kill the leader of Stony Creek Cave Related Pages * Map of Skyrim * Quests - The Elder Scrolls: Arena * Quests - The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall * Quests - The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind * Quests - The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion * Daedric Shrines - Daedric Shrines in Skyrim References Category:Skyrim Category:Quests Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Main Quests